The Dread Wolf of the Hunt
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: He's the son of a virgin and the grandson of Death. Monsters fear him as they never see him coming and when they do it is already too late to run. Follow him as he proves himself to his sisters, makes his mothers proud, finds love, and shows all of his enemies why the saying goes "May the Dread Wolf never find you!". OC x Harem elements of Naruto and Bleach.
1. The Start of the Dread Wolf

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and this is a story I wrote a long time ago, I'm talking maybe 3 years ago and to tell you the truth I had never planned on doing anything with it other than using it as something to do in my free time for fun. Now though I want to share it with you guys so I hope you like it. Of course it centers around my OC and it is a Harem fic.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = Yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = monster talking/titan talking/attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you my recognize but I do own my OC

The Dread Wolf of the Hunt

Chapter 1: The Start of the Dread Wolf

We find ourselves in a dark forest on the night of a full moon with the sky filled with stars. In the middle of this forest was a small green tent that was lit from the inside by a couple of candles. In the tent was a woman with shoulder length brick red hair, silver eyes, healthy pail skin, and a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth. She had a lean but strong frame with C-cup breasts, though most of this couldn't be seen since she was currently covered in a baggy green shirt and a brown blanket covering her lower body. This woman was Artemis the virgin Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, Chastity, and the Moon.

As of this moment Artemis is in a small panic because of the small bundle in her arms that was wrapped in a blue blanket. Artemis had just given birth to her son, which was something she shouldn't have had been doing seeing as she was supposed to be a virgin Goddess and she was a well-known man hater. This birth however was greatly different as she had never had sex with a man seeing as the person she had this child with was a woman. This child of hers had come to be thanks to her accidentally tapping into her power over childbirth while she and her lover were doing the deed and had managed to impregnate herself with a child that would bear the DNA of her and her lover.

Artemis sat there with her child in her arms still with a slight panic as she thought about what to do. " _He'll be in danger no matter what I do once he is found and it is all my fault_!" Artemis thought to herself. You see the child in her arms wasn't really why she was panicking but the situation that she had brought him into. Due to her son being a demigod she was not allowed to interfere in his future decisions or his future glory so she would have to leave him with his human parent. The problem with that is that her lover had died three months ago so she would have to put him in an orphanage with no guarantee that he would go to a good family. Thinking about her lost lover brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her lover dying due to an ambush by a large group of monsters, though she did take all of those monsters down with her.

Alyssa, that was the name of her lover, the woman Artemis loved more than anything up until now. She was a beautiful woman in the eyes of Artemis with her long and silky black hair, deep purple eyes, smooth pale skin, and a black crescent moon birthmark in the middle of her forehead. Alyssa had a pretty lean frame like Artemis but Alyssa had wider hips and thicker thighs along with B-cup breasts. Alyssa's personality was very different as she appeared to be cold and uncaring to everything around her but those who knew her could see the small signs of emotion she would show. Alyssa was also a demigod, but not of the Greek Pantheon, she was a Shinto demigod; a daughter of the Shinigami to be precise.

" _Alyssa, even though my family wouldn't have liked you simply because you are from a different Pantheon I still love you with all my heart_." thought Artemis as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Shaking her head Artemis took her mind from her deceased lover and went back to the problem at hand. Another problem her son would face was that since he was a demigod his scent would attract monsters to him as he got older. Then there was the fact that her father Zeus would be furious that she had a child and with a demigod from a different Pantheon to boot, and finally thanks to her own teachings her hunters would loath her son simply for being a male. She meant to teach them to hate males that were bad but somehow it came out to hate all males.

Just then there was movement in her arms and she looked down at her newborn son as fresh tears flowed from her eyes only these were tears of love and joy. Her son was so small and helpless as he slept in her arms. He shared her skin tone, had a small tuff of blood red hair, and had inherited his other mother's birth mark as he had a crescent shaped moon on his forehead that pointed to the left though his was a light purple plus there were also two light purple stripes on each of his cheeks. He hadn't yet opened his eyes so she couldn't tell what color they were. Just then a cold breeze flowed through the tent and the candles flickered a bit before a new person appeared in the tent.

This Person was a rather tall woman who stood at 6'2 with long white hair, sickly pale skin, deep purple eyes, and of course the crescent shaped moon on her forehead. You couldn't make out her figure since she wore a white baggy kimono dress with black flames on the cuffs of her sleeves and along the bottom of her dress. Around her neck was a black chain necklace with a black and white Yin-Yang pendant on it. This woman was none other than Shi the Shinigami, the Shinto Goddess of Death and the Moon.

"Hello Artemis it is good to see you again." said Shi in her normal calm and collected voice.

"It is good to see you too Lady Shi, but why are you here?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sorry Artemis but your child will not make it pass tonight." said Shi with a straight face. This caught Artemis off guard as she held her child a little tighter, she had already lost her lover she couldn't bear the thought of losing the product of their love as well.

"No, no you can't take him, I won't let you take him from me too!" said Artemis with her voice filled with fear.

"Hahahaha, oh please calm yourself Artemis I'm only messing with you!" laughed Shi. Artemis let out a long sigh as this was one thing she hated about Shi and Alyssa; they both had a rather sadistic sense of humor. "Alright the real reason I'm here is to help you with your problem concerning my grandson. Now I'm sorry for saying this but you Greeks are so stupid with your rules concerning your children that it astounds me that you even still have children. That being said I've decided that I'll split my time between running things in Japan and raising my grandson here so that you will at least know he is being raised with love." said Shi.

Artemis was quiet for a few seconds as she consider Shi's proposal before she silently nodded her head. At least this way he would be safe for a time until he had to go to the camp for demigods and maybe while he was being raised by Shi she could work on getting her hunters to hate men less or at least not hate her son.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" asked Artemis.

"Well since he is a demigod I plan on training him to use his abilities once he reaches an acceptable age while also teaching him about both his Shinto and Greek history, I won't tell him about you but I will tell him that you love him and that Alyssa loved him even before he was born." explained Shi.

"Thank you Shi, you have placed my heart at ease knowing my son will be greatly taken care of but it is time to name my little one." said Artemis as she looked down at her baby with a small motherly smile as the moonlight that had found its way into the tent was now shining off of her baby's face. It was then that the baby started to stir and began to open his eyes and took in the sight of his mother's face. Artemis's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of her baby's eyes, they were silver just like her own eyes and they shined like diamonds in the moonlight. She began to cry once again as her baby gave her a small toothless smile as if trying to say he was happy to see her.

"My sweet baby boy on this night of July 14th, I hereby name you Lucian Yin Moon." said Artemis as she bent down and kissed her baby's head causing him giggle before he slowly yawned and went back to sleep while curling into his mother's arms.

"That is a wonderful name for him Artemis but tell me how much longer do you have before you must go back to Olympus?" asked Shi.

"Well I told everyone that I was going on a solo hunting trip which isn't unusual for me to do every now and then and those trips usually take a while but no more than fourteen months, so going by that I should have about four and half months with him." said Artemis with a bittersweet smile since either way she would be separated from her baby.

"Alright I'm just going to say it, you're being stupid Artemis this is your son and not just your son but your first ever biological child and you're going to let some stupid rules your paranoid father came up with separate you from him! I'm sorry but if you truly want to be Lucian's mother than as a mother you do not let anything keep you from your child!" said Shi.

"It's not that simple Lady Shi, I can't just do as I please." said Artemis with a sad shake of her head.

"Then I guess it will be I that watches his first steps, I that teaches him right from wrong, I that will help him with the first girl he likes, I that will be there on his wedding day, and it will be I that he first calls his mother." said Shi. Artemis sat there and listened as Shi listed off what she would miss if she followed her father's rules. She would miss his first steps, teaching him to be one of the few great men in the world, making sure the first girl he liked was a good one, she would miss his wedding day, and worst of all he would call someone else his mother. All of these made her want to cry again but that last one was like a sword through her heart.

" _No, no no no I will not allow that! I don't care if he has other mother figures but with Alyssa gone I will the first that he calls his mother I will not let anyone else have that honor_!" Artemis raged in her mind. "Alright Lady Shi I understand what you are saying so what do you suggest I do?" asked Artemis.

"I suggest that we go with my earlier plan but you come to visit him as often as possible and on every major holiday." suggested Shi. Artemis nodded in agreement before going back to watching her baby sleep while Shi smiled and disappeared so that the mother and child could bond over the next couple of months. Artemis just sat there in the silence of the night as she looked at her sleeping baby with a smile on her face.

"Things are going to be hard for the both of us as you grow up my little pup, but no matter what I will always love you and treasure you as my darling little pup." said Artemis before she woke her baby from his sleep so that she could breast feed him.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

It's been five months since Artemis had given birth to her son and now it was time for her to return to Olympus in order to make sure the other Gods and her hunters don't start looking for her. Though she would have to admit that leaving her son after all the time they have spent together was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do in her life. She had learned so much about her son over the last five months like how he was incredibly smart since he was already crawling and trying to stand on his own and he really was like a wolf pup. She remembered how every time the full moon came around she would have to sit in a clearing under the moonlight just so he would fall asleep. She also noticed that he never cried, sure he would puff up his cheeks or his eyes would water but he never actually cried.

Right now Artemis stood in the middle of the clearing that had been called home for her and her baby for the last five months waiting for Shi to show up. It didn't take long before Shi appeared in a breeze of cold air as she gave Artemis a small smile. "Hello Artemis, I see that it is finally time." said Shi.

"Yes it is time for me to return to my duties but I must say that I'm sad that I have to leave my little wolf but it must be done in order for him to be safe." said Artemis with a small sad smile.

"Do not worry Artemis, you will see him on the important days and as often as you can and I will make sure he is strong." said Shi. Artemis nodded as she handed her sleeping baby over to Shi who gently took the baby. "Before we leave is there anything that you would like to give him now or bless him with?" asked Shi since was already going to bless her grandson with some things since he now represents two pantheons.

"I'll give him some items at another time but for now I want to give him something that will show him that I will always protect him." said Artemis as she bent down and kissed her son's forehead. When she did that suddenly a silver glow over took Lucian's skin before the glow died down. "I bless you my son with the ability of great skill with a bow and arrow along with the ability to talk to animals." said Artemis with her voice filled with love.

"That is a wonderful idea Artemis, though I must say I'm shocked that you didn't try to give him a power from those anime shows you watch at night." said Shi with a sly smirk on her face as Artemis blushed as she would never admit that she and Apollo loved those shows.

"I will not confirm or deny that I watch those shows but just out of curiosity, how much of those shows have some truth in them?" asked Artemis with her blush still in place.

"Hahaha, well to tell the truth the Tailed Beasts are real and are sacred animals though two are different animals then what they are in the show. Also I guess some of the characters from the show Bleach are based off of my children, I have slight control over Hollows, the Quincy powers are real, and Zanpakutos are real but only children of mine can have them." explained Shi. Artemis jaw dropped at the information as, much to her secret shame, Naruto and Bleach were her favorite anime while her brother preferred Dragon Ball Z and Naruto. "And before you ask I do plan on giving my grandson Quincy powers and maybe a couple of Hollow powers depending on if he wants to have them or not." said Shi as she smirked when she noticed Artemis's blush grow.

"I thank you for your generosity Shi, with the abilities my son no doubt gained from Alyssa and I plus what I've just blessed him with and what you plan on blessing him with I have no fear that he will be strong enough to take care of himself." said Artemis.

"Think nothing of it Artemis it is the least I can do to keep my grandson safe, plus I plan on blessing him with the power of black lightning just to piss off your father hahaha!" said Shi with a laugh at the end though Artemis paled at the end in worry. "Don't worry Artemis, black lightning is a power only those of Shinto blood can use so your father will have no control over it." explained Shi as she eased Artemis's worries.

"Alright Shi I'll trust you about that, but I must be going before they send a search party for me. Thank you once again for doing this for me Shi." said Artemis.

"It is no problem Artemis, anything to make sure my little Dread Wolf is safe." said Shi as she smiled down at the sleeping Lucian. Artemis nodded to Shi before she teleported away and left Shi standing there holding her grandson. "You are going to do great things as you get older my little Dread Wolf I just know it." said Shi.

 **17 YEARS LATER**

It has been 17 years since the day Lucian was born and so much has happened to him and he's grown so much since he was a baby. His once pale skin is now slightly tan from being out in the sun, his blood red hair is now down to the middle of his back and he stood at 5'7 with a toned body. Lucian is currently wearing black combat boots with a silver steel toe, black jeans with a pack of silver wolves running up the right pants leg, and black waist length jacket with baggy sleeves and a sliver trim while on the back of the jacket were the words "DREAD WOLF" in silver. Lucian never did enjoy wearing shirts for some reason so he only ever wore a jacket over his top halve.

His grandma would always tease him by saying he just wanted to show off the fact that he had a six pack. Finally around his neck was a long silver scarf that covered the lower half of his face as he let both ends that looked like clawed hands lay down his back, his grandma told him it was knitted and gifted to him by his mom on his first birthday and because of this he never took the scarf off. Right now Lucian is currently sitting with his back against a tree as he enjoyed the nature around him, grandma always says he gets his love of nature from his mom. Shi always told him stories about his mom and his other mother Alyssa to the point that he felt like he knew them his whole life, she also told him that his mom used to visit him as often as possible before he turned four and she had to stay away for his own safety.

Lucian didn't have a clear mental picture of his mom since she stopped coming before he could really start to remember anything, but he always had hazy images of her in his dreams. Now his mother Alyssa he had a clear picture of since Shi had so many pictures of her. Growing up wasn't really normal for Lucian since by the time he could walk Shi started training him to fight and use the gifts he gained from his mom, his mother, and herself. The gifts he got from his mom were my heightened sense of smell, hearing, night vision, agility, stamina, and great attunement to nature. Also at the age of six he found out that he could do something rather interesting, not to mention that he also mastered the use of a bow.

As far as his mother goes shi told him that he got most of his personality, his smarts, and his sadistic way of fighting came from Alyssa, not to mention whenever he's pissed off things tend to die around him though anything else he might have gotten from her hasn't surfaced yet. Finally came Shi's gifts to him which was the ones she promised to Artemis to give to him. With the Quincy powers he gained the ability to create a bow out of his energy and arrows from the same energy, the best part in his opinion about this power is that he could have it so that the arrows just pierce his target or he can have them explode. Lucian could also fire more than one arrow at once but with his training so far he could only fire four at once while his grandma once knew someone that could fire thousands at once.

As far as Hollow powers went he could summon a Hollow mask for a temporary boost in power and he could fire off a silver **Cero**. With his black lightning he was very dangerous but he still had trouble controlling it sometimes. As his training went on she gave him his favorite weapon which just so happened to be a scythe that he could use like a master. Around the age of five she gifted him an egg which later hatched into a white king cobra with bright red eyes and a black slit pupil, a black skull and crossbones on the back of the hood, and black markings under the hood at looked like big evil eyes that turned out to be female, Lucian named her Chiara.

Other than training to fight Shi home schooled him and took him to the city many times, she told him that the forest they were currently living in was also home to Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood was the place that he would have to go to soon since according to Shi there was something stirring in the wind. She wouldn't tell him what was stirring, only that she felt he would be a big help so he let it go as Shi has never done wrong by him.

Lucian got up from the tree he was sitting under and walked back to the small cabin that he had been living in for a while now though he still traveled around when he felt like it. Each step Lucian took, though he was wearing boots, were silent but powerful which was a testament to his training. Once he entered the cabin you could see that there wasn't much in the cabin which should be expected since he did travel around a lot. Over to the left side of the room was a twenty foot long albino king cobra named Chiara, though she did prefer to be called a queen cobra.

"Hey Chiara, it is almost time for us to head to that camp." Lucian told her as she rose up from her coil and stared him in the eyes.

" **Ah yesss Father, it ssseemss that you have felt it too**." said Chiara as she dragged out her S's.

"You know I have a close connection to nature so when the sky and ocean seem to be fighting each other then there is something going on and I don't like it when nature is messed with." Lucian told her as he continued further into the room with her right behind him.

" **That isss true Father, I ssstill remember when you broke the leg of a man who peed on a tree you had already marked as yourssss**." said Chiara as she saw Lucian's right eye twitch a little at the reminder.

"For one since I'm so wolf oriented I don't like when people try take my territory and anything that I have marked as mine. Second I didn't break his leg….it was his arm. And finally will you stop dragging your S's, it makes it harder to understand you when you talk like that." Lucian told her as he deadpanned at her at the end.

" **Sorry Father, it's just that after watching that show with you that involved a talking snake I couldn't help but find it funny hahaha**." said Chiara with a small laugh at the end. Lucian just shook his head and continued on into his room where he started to pack up his clothes and other personal items, once they were packed up he sealed them into seal on the bottom of his wrist.

" _Thank you Grandma for teaching me seals_." Lucian thought to himself once the room was cleared. "Alright Chiara we're packed and ready to go so climb aboard and then we can head out." Lucian told her as he crouched down and held his hand out to her. Chiara shrunk her size from twenty feet long down to four feet long, climbed up his arm, and then wrapped herself around his neck while also hiding her body under his scarf. Before they left Lucian looked around the now empty cabin one more time to remember all the good times he's had here before he closed the door and walked off towards the camp which would take hours. He decided to walk to the camp even though it would take hours to get there because he wanted to enjoy nature to the fullest extent while on the way there.

 **HOURS LATER**

After hours of walking it had gotten dark and it also started to rain but this didn't bother Lucian as he liked the rain and Chiara couldn't complain since she was under his scarf so she was nice and dry. Lucian knew he was close to the camp because he could now smell a bunch of different scents coming from one direction and it wasn't coming from the same direction as the city. He stopped walking instantly when he picked up a smell of a monster that he was familiar with.

"What is the Minotaur doing out here. Oh well at least with him here then Chiara can have a nice snack before we reach the camp." Lucian said to himself before Chiara woke up from her nap when he mentioned getting her a snack. Lucian took off in the direction of the Minotaur but when he got there he saw a kid and his mom running up a hill with the kid carry a satyr on his back. "Well I guess this is how I reveal myself to the world of the Gods." Lucian said to himself. "HEY BULL FACE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN MY FOREST!?" Lucian yell to the Minotaur from the top of the hill.

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE BOY AND HIS MOTHER**

Life just wasn't fair to some people and right now Perseus Jackson couldn't agree more as he and his mother were running away from a giant bull while his best friend was on his back, who he just found out was half donkey. Perseus or rather Percy Jackson was a 14 year old boy that stood at 5'6 with short black hair, sea green eyes, a light skin tone, and a swimmer's build. Currently he is wearing black converse shoes, blue jeans, a short sleeve gray shirt, and a hooded jacket over that.

" _Why is this happening to me!? First my math teacher turns into a bat thing, next I have to deal with Gabe, then I find out my friend is half donkey, and now my mom and I are running from a giant bull_!" whined Percy in his head.

"Percy we have to keep going, the camp isn't too far from here!" yelled Percy's mom Sally Jackson. Sally was a pretty woman in her late 30's standing at 5'6 with pale skin, brown eyes, long black hair, and a nice figure. She was wearing black slide on shoes, gray pants, a white shirt, and a gray jacket but thanks to the fact it was raining you could see that under her shirt was a black bra.

"HEY BULL FACE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN MY FOREST!" shouted a voice from the top of the hill.

Sally and Percy both looked up and saw a boy no older than Percy standing at the top of the hill. Sally on the other hand had noticed a few more details than Percy since the moonlight showed his shining silver eyes, blood red hair, and toned body that made Sally blush a bit. " _Damn that boy is ripped, what did he do to get that toned_!?" thought Sally.

Just then they both noticed that the Minotaur had stopped chasing them and seemed to be staring at Lucian in fear. Something Lucian could understand since he had crossed paths with it a couple of times and each time he either killed it with his scythe or had Chiara eat it. The Minotaur took a sniff of the air around it before its fear seemed to double as it finally caught Lucian's scent all over the area letting everything know that he had claimed this area as his own. Lucian slowly started walking down the hill towards the Minotaur but as he did so his steps still made no sound. This scared the Minotaur even more because Lucian had killed it many times before without him hearing Lucian coming.

The Minotaur didn't take his eyes off Lucian as it began to move back with each step Lucian took. Percy and his mother just stood there in the middle not knowing what to make of the situation they had found themselves in as this young man seemed to come out of nowhere and started yelling at the Minotaur. Sally on the other hand had caught sight of two things. The first was that people had started to gather at the top of the hill the boy was now walking down and the second thing was that the Minotaur seemed to be deathly afraid of the boy in front of them as it kept moving back. When Lucian finally reach the Percy and his mother he looked at the Percy and saw that he was scared and confused while his friend was still out cold on his back. The Percy's mother on the other hand was also scared but she seemed to know what was going on and was only confused about Lucian being there.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucian asked them while the Minotaur paused at hearing his voice since it brought back painful memories.

"We're a little roughed up but we'll live, listen you have to come with us just over that hill you were on is a camp in the valley that we'll be safe in." said Sally trying to get Lucian to safety along with her son and his friend. She looked Lucian in the eye and was trying to convey the urgency of the situation to him so Lucian decided to not play with his food this time and just end it quickly.

"Very well I'll come with you but I can't just let this beast run wild in my forest." Lucian told her as he brought up his right hand and snapped his fingers. When Lucian snapped his fingers Sally, Percy, and the people at the top of the hill watched in horror as a massive white snake jumped up from behind the Minotaur with a loud hiss as it slammed its jaws shut on the Minotaur and swallowed it whole.

At this point Percy passed out, Sally was close to following him if she wasn't afraid that if she did the giant snake would eat her son, and the people at the top of the hill were petrified in fear as the had never seen anything like the snake before them. Lucian couldn't help but chuckle at them as Chiara shrunk down to four feet in size before he crouched down and let her crawl up his arm and back into her previous spot. Lucian moved over to Sally and the boys and picked up the Satyr and placed him on his back.

"Well Miss how about you pick up the kid and we get out of this rain?" Lucian asked her with a small smirk on his face. At this point it stopped raining and Sally couldn't help but blush at the sight before her as with his hair matted down from the rainwater, water running down his abs, and the moonlight making his silver eyes shine she could honestly say that Lucian was very handsome. She shook herself out of her trance, picked up her son, and headed up the hill again. At the top of the hill they met up with a man that had pale skin, deep brown shoulder length hair and beard, brown eyes, and the lower half of a white horse.

"Hello I'm Chiron and I'm glad to see that everyone is alright." said Chiron at he looked them over.

"Yes we're fine Chiron though I believe that we have this young hero to thank for that as I don't believe we would have made it here without his help." said Sally as everyone turned to Lucian.

"You're giving me too much credit when I didn't really do anything." Lucian told them as he gave the satyr to one of the campers. They walked down the other side of the hill to the camp where they met another man with short black hair, pale skin, blood shot brown eyes, and a lean frame. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, brown shorts, and black sandals. He had introduced himself as Mr. D and from the aura of power around him Lucian figured he was really Dionysus the God of Wine.

They came to a building call the Big House where Sally, her son, and Lucian would be staying until the morning. Lucian was currently sitting on his cot getting ready to sleep for the night until he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hi, sorry if I disturbed you but my name is Sally Jackson and I wanted to thank you for saving me and my son." said Sally with a small smile.

"There is no need to thank me, you were in trouble and I was around so I only did what was right and my name is Lucian Moon." Lucian told her before a small light shined on the floor and when it went away there was a pair of horns on the ground. "Ah there they are, I was beginning to wonder when my spoils of war would appear." Lucian said out loud though mainly to himself.

"This has happened before?" asked Sally.

"Yes because this was not the first time I've had to deal with the Minotaur, you see I've lived in this forest for most of my life and have claimed it as my home so whenever he comes around to cause trouble I usually deal with him. To be honest these horns aren't my only pair, in fact this pair gives me a total of six pairs of horns and six of his nose rings that I'm holding onto in order to make something from them." Lucian told her with a small smirk at her shocked face.

"So you've faced the Minotaur twelve times now?" asked Sally.

"Yea though I've always had Chiara at my side for backup." Lucian told her as he looked at Chiara who was coiled up on his pillow. Sally followed his line of sight and flinched a bit when she laid eyes on Chiara which was something Lucian noticed. "You don't have to worry about Chiara, though she isn't really a people snake and doesn't trust new people, she won't hurt you unless you show that you are hostile." Lucian told her with a smile. Sally nodded to him and they started to talk and get to know each other until it got really late and both went to sleep.

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter 1 of The Dread Wolf of the Hunt I hope you enjoyed it.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Demeter, Clarisse, Zoe, Phoebe, Matatabi, and Sally

That's the harem for now as I may or may not add or take away members later on, well anyway remember to Fav., Follow, and Review. Until next time listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. A Wolf in Camp

Disclaimer I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

The Dread Wolf of the Hunt

Chapter 2: A Wolf in Camp

The next morning Lucian woke up with Chiara coiled on his chest like he usually wakes up before he looked out the window next to his cot to see the sun high in the sky and he could hear people talking to each other. Lucian carefully lifted Chiara off of him and placed her on his pillow before putting his jacket and boots back on and walked out of the Big House and onto the porch only to see Mr. D and Chiron.

"Good morning Mr. D, Chiron, I hope you are having a pleasant morning." Lucian said to them with a slight bow. Mr. D and Chiron both raised an eyebrow at the bow he did and Lucian realized that they weren't used to someone bowing at the hip like he did. "Sorry about that, you see I'm part Japanese and I was taught to have a deep connection with that part of my culture." Lucian told them while rubbing the back of his head. It wasn't a lie as his grandma did teach him a lot about Japanese culture, she also taught him how to speak Japanese, Greek, Latin, and how to write in the same languages; though knowing four languages and cultures, well five if you count English and American cultures, did tend to be headache inducing at times. Chiron and Mr. D nodded at this as it was always good to have a connection with one's roots.

"Well wait while I go get someone to show you around camp." said Chiron as he got up and walked off.

Lucian sat down and watched as some of the younger kids ran around and had fun and noticed that pretty much everyone had on the same shirt. A couple of minutes later and Chiara slithered out of the Big House and took her spot around Lucian's neck but on the outside of the scarf so that she could soak up the sunshine. It only took a couple more minutes before Chiron came back with Lucian's escort. They turned out to be a girl just as tall as him with long brown hair she wore in a ponytail, pale skin tone with a slight tan from being in the sun, deep brown eyes, about mid C-cup breasts, and a lean frame but you could still see she had great muscle tone. She wore black steel toe combat boots, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved orange shirt that had "Camp Half-Blood" written across the chest, over that was a brown leather vest that she left unbuttoned, and around her neck was a necklace with three wooden beads on it.

"Alright Clarisse this is your charge for the day his name is Lucian, Lucian this is Clarisse and she will be your escort today, now I'm off to teach history to some of the younger campers." said Chiron as he trotted off and left Lucian and Clarisse alone. Lucian watched him run off for a second before he turned his attention back to Clarisse and noticed her sizing him up.

"So you're the one that took down the Minotaur, they said it was a red head." said Clarisse in a soft but somehow also gruff voice.

"No that was Chiara, she ate the beefcake whole." Lucian told her as Chiara lifted her head up and stared at Clarisse before he started scratching her under her chin. Clarisse nodded her head at this as if she didn't really care but her thoughts were different from her actions.

" _Well he didn't take the credit for something he didn't do so he doesn't have a big head or ego, he might not be so bad_." thought Clarisse. "Well then why don't we introduce ourselves fully, I'm Clarisse La Rue and it is nice to me you." said Clarisse as she held out her hand. Lucian shook her hand and felt her squeezing it so he matched her strength with his own without flinching.

"It is nice to meet you as well Clarisse, I'm Lucian Yin Moon." Lucian said to her as they continued to squeeze each other's hand.

" _Hmmm, he's strong if he hasn't flinched from my grip yet, though I can see he's strong just from how toned his body is_." thought Clarisse.

" _My, my, she's got a good grip and she's not bad on the eyes, if she can fight I know that she'll be fun_." Lucian thought to himself. they finally let go of each other's hand and just looked at each other for a few seconds with her focusing on his face and abs and Lucian focusing on her face and entire body. His grandma made sure he knew everything there was to know about sex the moment his special gift kicked in and they found out he had a heat cycle, so it is safe to say he has a healthy appreciation for the female body.

"Well come on Lucian let's get to showing you around camp." said Clarisse as she turned around and walked away. Lucian watched her for a second as she walked away and saw that she had a round ass that was nicely toned and bounced a bit as she walked. Lucian was so focused on her ass that he didn't notice when she stopped and turned back to look at him. "You see something you like Lucian?" asked Clarisse with a flat tone and blank face. Lucian came out of his trance and looked her straight in the eyes and licked his lips like a hungry predator.

"Yes I do and who knows, with time maybe I can do more than look." Luican said to her without breaking eye contact. Clarisse said nothing for a while before she turned her back to him and started walking again.

"Just come so we can get the tour over with." said Clarisse as Lucian smirked at her and started walking beside her. " _Well he's got balls I'll give him that so he might not be intimidated by me, though this could be just him putting up a brave front_." thought Clarisse though she did have a light blush on her face.

" _Come on Clarisse from the light blush on your face and the small amount of arousal I can smell on you I know you probably don't get many compliments on your body from the boys here due to intimidation. I can fix that if you show me you can fight, I'll make a claim on you as my mate without hesitation if you show me you're an Alpha_." Lucian thought to himself.

Clarisse showed Lucian a couple of things like the stables, the forest that was apparently stoked with monsters, the eating area, some of the training fields, and finally they were at the area where all of the cabins were arranged in a big half circle. "I'm guessing that these are the cabins that all the campers stay in and since there are only twelve of them each cabin belongs to an Olympian and only their children can stay in them." Lucian said to Clarisse as he looked at all the cabins.

"You're mostly right as Hermes's cabin, the one in the middle, is home to all demigods that are unclaimed since Hermes is the God of Travelers." said Clarisse. Lucian looked at the cabin in the middle and saw that it was pretty much bursting at the seams with kids and it looked really old and worn down.

"So what cabin are you from?" Lucian asked Clarisse.

"I'm from Ares cabin." answered Clarisse as she looked at her cabin and he followed her line of sight. The Ares cabin looked like a military bunker with a red paint job that looked more like blood splatters, barbwire on the walls, and a stuffed boar head over the front door.

Clarisse then noticed that Lucian had a large grin on his face, since his scarf was lowered, that showed that instead of normal teeth he had fangs. "A child of Ares, do you like to fight?" Lucian asked her with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I like to fight, I'm the best warrior here." said Clarisse with confidence. If anything that reply of hers only made Lucian's grin grow bigger as more of his fangs showed.

"Well in that case would you care to have a spar with me, it's been so long since I've had a decent fight?" Lucian asked her with his body tensed and ready to move. Clarisse noticed the muscles in his chest and arms tense and could almost feel the excitement radiating from him and for a moment wondered if he could be one of her brothers. She was about to agree to the spar before she remembered that she had a full day ahead of her already.

"Sorry, but I have a full day ahead of me so I don't have the time to spar with you so maybe another time. Anyway I've shown you around most of the camp so my job is over and I guess I'll catch you later." said Clarisse as she walked passed Lucian. She was not expecting him to slap her ass as she walked by though and jumped a bit from the contact. She quickly turned around and stared at Lucian in shock as he looked at her with his fanged grin in place.

"Yeah I'll be waiting for that fight and it seems that I was right, you are going to be fun." Lucian said to her before he turned and walked away. Clarisse stood there shocked for a few seconds before she turned and walked in the other direction.

" _Okay so he is certainly different from any other boy here, I might as well keep an eye on him for now_." thought Clarisse with a blush on her cheeks.

Lucian spent the rest of the day walking around camp and get a lay of the land though when he walked near the cabin that looked like a big greenhouse he did feel a lot calmer and very relaxed. Lucian later learned that that cabin was for Demeter's kids and that made it make sense why he was so relaxed seeing as Demeter is the Goddess of Agriculture and according to his grandma he inherited his mom's closeness to nature. Demeter's kids were nice to and he found himself having a good time spending time with them but something he didn't notice while he was there was that his presence caused the flowers and fruit they were growing to grow faster. Lucian also spent some time with Sally and even though she was worried that Percy hadn't woken up yet they still managed to have a good time. It turned out that Chiron decided to wait until Percy woke up to introduce them to the whole camp though Lucian didn't get why Chiron seemed to be trying to pair Percy and him together.

That night Lucian was the only one outside as he sat on top of the Big House and stared up at the stars. He was warned that the Harpies would attack him for being out of his room after curfew and they had tried to attack him but one glare was all it took for them to leave him alone as they went back to their duty of cleaning the camp while everyone slept. Lucian has dealt with tougher monsters than Harpies and he liked sleeping outside so they weren't going to stop him. Lucian leaned back as he folded his arms behind his head to act as a pillow while he continued to gaze at the stars.

" _Well Clarisse is surely interesting, but Sally has that hot MILF status going for her and even_ _though she doesn't have that attractive warrior aura like Clarisse she does have the aura of someone who would be a loving wife. And then there is that girl Grandma introduced me to a while back for training, she was fun to hang with and was very powerful. Decisions, decisions but I've got time_." Lucian thought to himself as he went to sleep.

The next morning Lucian was awoken by the few rays of sunlight that hit him right in the face. "Damnit, this is why I prefer to sleep outside with a tree canopy above me." Lucian mumbled to himself as he sat up and stretched. After which he climbed down and went to the bathroom to wash himself up and freshen up for the day. Lucian soon noticed that Chiara wasn't around and started to look for her until he heard a scream come from outside. He ran out only to find Percy on the ground with Sally trying to help him up, Chiron with a small amused smile on his face, Mr. D with a large smirk on his face, a new girl was there with a concerned yet calculative look in her eyes.

The girl had healthy pale skin, shoulder length curly blond hair, light gray eyes, a slim but feminine figure, high B-cup breasts, and she stood at about 5'4. She wore the orange Camp Half-Blood short sleeved shirt with blue jeans, white sneakers, and around her neck was a small rope necklace with five wooden beads on it. Lucian knew this girl was known as Annabeth Chase as he had brought her to this camp when she was younger, not that she or the others that he brought with her knew that.

Annabeth turned to Lucian when he opened that door and her cheeks became rosy though she tried to hide it by keeping her face straight. "What happened out here, I heard someone scream?" Lucian asked as he looked around.

"WHY IS THAT THING HERE?!" asked Percy with a scream as he pointed across from himself. Lucian looked to where he was pointing as saw Chiara sitting there in her normal twenty foot length.

"Oh there you are Chiara, I was looking for you and don't call my daughter a thing." Lucian said to Chiara before snarling at Percy. Chiara slithered over to Lucian and wrapped her body around his before she gave him a slight hug then shrank down to four feet in length and wrapped herself around his neck. While this happened everyone gave Luican weird looks. "What?" Lucian asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"The snake is your daughter?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes she is, I raised her since she was in an egg so it only feels right to call her my daughter, isn't that right Chiara?" Lucian asked his daughter as he scratched her under her chin.

" **That's right Father**." said Chiara in her silky voice.

This shocked everyone but Chiron, Dionysus, and Lucian; Chiron and Dionysus because they've seen the talking snakes on Hermes scepter before and Lucian because he raised her. "THIS THING CAN TALK!?" yelled Percy while still pointing at Chiara.

" **Stop calling me a thing Boy before I decide to devour you**!" said Chiara with a dangerous edge in her voice which caused Percy to quickly shut-up.

"Calm yourself my little queen, there is no need to rile yourself up when the kid is just scared and confused." Lucian told her in a soothing voice.

" **Very well Father, I shall do as you ask, but mark my words Boy I will enjoy digesting you should you continue to vex me**." Chiara said to Luican in a more relaxed tone before snarling at Percy again at the end. Percy seemed to become even paler at the image of himself being digested in the stomach of a giant snake. Dionysus found the whole situation amusing while Chiron seemed worried about Chiara being in camp and about Percy's safety along with Sally and Annabeth just seemed intrigued by Chiara.

"What a marvelous creature you have, I'm Annabeth by the way." said Annabeth as she continued to study Chiara with her eyes.

"Why thank you Annabeth as I certainly believe she is quite marvelous and I'm Lucian." Lucian said to her.

"Where did you get her from Lucian?" asked Annabeth.

"My grandma gave me her egg and that's pretty much all I know about where she comes from." Lucian told her as he kept who his grandma was a secret for now.

"Well Lucian I'm glad you're here since because you slept in the Big House again I can guess that Clarisse didn't introduce you to the cabin that you're supposed to be staying in. So with that in mind you'll have to take the tour again but this time with Annabeth and Percy here I hope that is alright." said Chiron as Lucian just shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't really mind it at all.

Later Annabeth, Percy, and Lucian were walking around the camp as Annabeth explained was she was showing them. Percy seemed to still be having a hard time believing all of this is real which Lucian couldn't help but shake her head at, I mean if being chased by the Minotaur and having your mom tell you this is all real didn't convince you then your head was too thick for your own good. Soon they came to the Hermes cabin where Annabeth said they would be staying for a while. When they got there Percy tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor causing most of the cabin to laugh and Percy to blush in embarrassment. After Percy got up we man a tall young man around 5'9 and about three years older than Percy and Annabeth. He had dirty blond hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, a lean frame, and a scar under his left eye. This was another kid Lucian brought here named Luke Castellan and for some reason his instincts were telling him that there was something not right with the kid and Lucian trusted his instincts without question.

"Hey Annabeth, I see you brought the new guys to the cabin, I'm Luke by the way." said Luke as Annabeth looked down a bit and blushed. "Alright you two are you determined or undetermined?" asked Luke.

"Huh?" was Percy's intelligent response.

"We're undetermined and I'm Lucian and his name is Perseus but everyone calls him Percy." Lucian said to Luke. The cabin groaned since this meant more people in an already crowded cabin.

"Now guys be nice that's what Hermes's Cabin is for." Luke said to Lucian's and Percy's new cabin mates as he led them to an open spot on the floor.

Soon they were back outside in front of the cabin where Percy decided to voice his thoughts. "Why do we have to stay in this crowded cabin there are some empty ones over there?" asked Percy as he pointed to some of the other cabins.

"That is not how things work here Percy, you are placed in a cabin based on who your parent is." explained Annabeth.

"My mom is Sally Jackson, she works in a candy store in Grand Central Station." said Percy as Annabeth sighed and Lucian face palmed.

"She means your godly parent, or in your case your father Percy." Lucian explained to him.

"But Mom always told me that my dad was a Sailor that got lost at sea." said Percy.

"He's right Percy and most of the time the Gods come up with false stories to tell their children in the event that they ask what happened to them." explained Annabeth.

"But my dad would have told her who he was he loved her." said Percy in a soft voice.

"The fact that your mom knew to bring you here proves that he did indeed tell her who he is but there is a lot you don't understand about the Gods Percy. But we are getting way off topic; the point is you can't stay in any other cabin until you are claimed as your father's child." Lucian told him.

"And how long does it take to be claimed Annabeth?" asked Percy. At that question Lucian could only shake his head as some of the campers that heard the question laughed at him.

"You really need to do better Percy, argh I can't believe I thought you could be the one." Annabeth said as she walked away with Percy and Lucian following her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy with a little frustration in his voice.

"Look Percy from what I can understand just by looking around is that the Gods don't always claim their children so it could be anywhere from instantly to never at all before you are claimed." Lucian explained to him.

"He's right Percy, the Gods are very busy beings and sometimes they forget about us or they ignore us." said Annabeth. Before Percy could say anything they ran into Clarisse along with two of her brothers.

"Well look what we have here it's little Annabeth, I hope you're ready for my team to crush yours this Friday." said Clarisse with her voice full of confidence.

"I don't think so Clarisse as I have victory all planed out." responded Annabeth.

"Whatever Wise Girl, prepare to be destroyed." said Clarisse but Annabeth responded in Greek with a curse that translated to "Go to the crows". It was then that Clarisse noticed Percy and Lucian were standing with Annabeth. "Oh I see you're showing around the new meat but what are you doing here Lucian with Wise Girl and the dweeb?" asked Clarisse.

"Well since you didn't introduce me to Hermes cabin I had to take the tour again and have Annabeth here do it and as for Percy, well he finally woke up and needed to do the tour anyway." Lucian told her as she nodded and ignore how Percy didn't seem to like being called a dweeb.

"Who are you?" asked Percy rudely.

"Her name is Clarisse La Rue and she is a child of Ares." said Annabeth.

"The War God?" asked Percy.

"Yea that's my dad, why, do we have a problem?" asked Clarisse with an edge to her voice.

"No, not at all it just explains the smell." Percy said with a small smirk. Lucian just shook his head at him as he was already making enemies with the wrong people.

"What did you just say Prissy!?" asked an angry Clarisse.

"It's Percy." corrected Percy.

"I don't care what your name is all I know is that you're new which means it is time for the fresh meat welcome." said Clarisse as she put Percy in a headlock and started to drag him to the bathroom stalls.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I can't fight all his battles for him and he needs to learn not to start battles in the first place if it is avoidable." Lucian told her as she nodded at his answer.

A minute later there was a commotion at the bathroom stalls so they went to see what was going on. When they got close they saw water rushing towards them but before they could be drenched in toilet water Lucian grabbed Annabeth and quickly moved them out of the way. Once everything calmed down Lucian let Annabeth go who was blushing a bit since when Lucian moved them he had his arms around her waist and pressed her against his chest. They looked over at the mess and saw Clarisse and her brothers on the ground drenched in water while Percy stood at the doorway completely dry and looking confused himself.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD PRISSY, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" yelled Clarisse as she and her brothers got up and left in order to clean up. Annabeth and Lucian went over to Percy in order to find out what happened but apparently he didn't know either. After that they went back to the Big House where they saw that satyr who was apparently named Grover who was sitting with Chiron, Mr. D, and Sally.

"Ah you're back, I trust the tour went well." said Chiron as Annabeth nodded and didn't tell him how Percy drenched three people in toilet water.

"Well I'm sure you guys want to talk to Percy about all of this and I know Mr. D doesn't want to be around more demigods than he has to so I'm going to go hangout with Demeter's kids." Lucian told them as he turned to leave only to be stopped by Sally.

"Wait Lucian, I would like to talk to you about something." said Sally. Lucian nodded to her request and she took him off to the side out of earshot from everyone else.

"So what did you want to talk about Sally?" Lucian asked her as he leaned against a tree.

"Well you see Lucian, Chiron has decided to let me stay here and be like a kind of den mother to the campers. This helps me to stay close to Percy and help him get use to all of this but I can't be around all the time and I can feel that you're powerful so I was wondering if you could keep an eye of Percy for me?" asked Sally.

"Sure Sally I don't mind, especially since he's the son of Poseidon so he'll attract a lot of trouble." Lucian told her casually as her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" asked Sally in a panicked voice.

"He soaked three people in water before we got to the Big House, it wasn't that hard to figure out and don't worry I won't tell anyone and let him be claimed first." Lucian told her as she relaxes a bit before she shocked him by bringing him into as surprise hug.

Lucian was shocked by this at first until he hugged her back. "Thank you for this I feel like now I won't have to worry as much about my little boy, I know I coddled him growing up but I just didn't want to lose my son." explained Sally as she hugged him tighter.

"It's alright Sally as a mother it is in your nature to want to protect your child but you also need to understand that the world of the Gods is also Percy's world and while usually knowing nothing of it would help with monsters, because he is a child of one of the big three it is dangerous for him not to know." Lucian told her with a comforting voice. Sally silently nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder and unconsciously took in his scent. When she realized what she was doing she blushed a bit but didn't pull away. From what she had learn about Lucian so far she could tell that even though he was so young he was probably more mature than most grown men and wouldn't try anything on her when she really just needed comfort.

When she finally let go of Lucian she was still blushing a bit but it was more controlled. "Thank you for doing this for me Lucian, but how do you know so much about all of this?" asked Sally.

"My grandma didn't want me going into the world without the knowledge I would need to survive." Lucian told her as she nodded at his response.

"Just who is your grandmother?" asked Sally.

"Sorry I can't tell you that but you'll find out soon enough." Lucian told her as he started to walk away in order to get started watching Percy.

Lucian soon found Percy by a lake talking to Annabeth and Grover though thanks to the fact he didn't make a sound while walking towards them they didn't know he was there even as he leaned against the tree behind them. "So what if my mom and I just wanted to leave?" asked Percy.

Lucian couldn't help but shake his head at the question since his life would only get more dangerous now that he knows about the monsters hunting him. "I wouldn't advise doing that Percy, it is dangerous out there for demigods and you'll only be putting your mom in danger too." said Annabeth with Grover nodding in agreement.

"You know I've been wondering, which God is your dad Annabeth?" asked Percy and Lucian had to resist face palming since that question was so sexist.

"My father is a college professor, what you think it is only the male Gods that fine a mortal attractive and has a kid, how sexist is that!" said Annabeth with a harsh edge in her voice. "My Godly parent is my mother, I'm a daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and War." said Annabeth.

"What about that other guy, the one with the snake, who is his Godly parent?" asked Percy and Lucian could almost feel the annoyance coming from Annabeth.

"Percy, if you recall his name is Lucian and he is undetermined just like you meaning we don't who his parent is." said Annabeth.

"I wonder what your mother wanted to talk to him about." said Grover. It was at this point Lucian decided to let his presence be known.

"You could just ask if you want to know so badly." Lucian said to them and watched as they jumped from suddenly hearing his voice. They quickly turned around and saw him leaning against the tree with Chiara around his neck just seemingly watching them.

"How long have you been there?" asked Annabeth in a shocked voice.

"Since Percy asked about leaving." Lucian answered her.

"But none of us knew you were there in the very least Grover should have been able to hear you coming." said Annabeth.

"I've been trained since I could walk to be an apex predator, it is to the point that I no longer make a sound when I move unless I want to." Lucian told her and to make his point clear he walked around them and even through the water a bit and didn't make a sound. This shocked them greatly as they continued to watch Lucian as he made it back to the tree he was leaning on. "And just so there are no misunderstandings, Percy your mother just wanted to know how I knew so much about everything going on." Lucian told them. Before anyone say anything they heard the voice of Clarisse.

"Hey Lucian, I got some free time for the next hour, you ready to have your butt kicked in a spar!" said Clarisse as she walked up to Lucian with confidence in every step. Lucian smirked at her even though none could see it thanks to his scarf.

"I like your confidence, but we'll see if you can keep up with me." Lucian told her as she led them to an open training field with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover following. When they got to an open training field a crowd quickly gathered in order to watch.

Clarisse stood on one side of the field with a bronze short sword and a round shield in her hands while Lucian was on the opposite side of the field with no weapons on hand or at least none that could be seen. "Lucian are you sure you don't want to use a weapon or at least a shield?" asked Chiron since he came to watch the spar as well.

"Oh I have a weapon but I only bring her out when I feel my opponent is worthy of feeling her might, so if Clarisse shows me something special I'll get my weapon." Lucian told him without taking his eyes off of Clarisse. With that said Chiron started the match and the two of them shot at each other.

Clarisse swung her sword in a wide arch that forced Lucian to jump back before he went in with a high kick that she blocked with her shield. Clarisse's eyes widened a bit at the force behind the kick as she had to use actual effort to block it. She pushed Lucian back a bit but it didn't get her much time to breathe as she had to quickly block more kicks from Lucian as he began to push her back.

" _She has a strong defense; most people's arms would have given out by now from taking all the force behind my kicks_." Lucian thought to himself. Lucian jumped back a bit to give them some breathing room but she rushed at him and tried a shield bash that he quickly dodged only to have to dodge a swing from her sword. Lucian thought he was clear until she gave him a Spartan kick to the chest and knocked him to the ground. Lucian quickly rolled over to the side in order to avoid a downward swing from her blade.

Once Lucian was back on his feet he crouched down and held his hand to the ground and allowed Chiara to slither down. Lucian also pulled his scarf down a bit to show his fanged grin. Lucian stood up slowly and cracked his neck. "You're pretty good, just what I would expect from a child of Ares!" Lucian told her with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Lucian charged at her a little faster than before which took her off guard enough for him to get into her guard and deliver two solid punches to her chest and then a spin kick her side. Lucian tried to follow up his attack but she managed to land a shield bash and knock him to the side, but this just made his excitement grow. Lucian quickly threw his right arm out to the side and from his sleeve came his weapon of choice.

Lucian's scythe had a five foot long black staff with one end of the staff having a silver spike at the end and the other end having a large silver wolf skull with a three foot long curved obsidian blade acting as the tongue. Everyone was shocked at both the design of the weapon and its sudden appearance, though Lucian was able to get a glimpse of a certain spark in Annabeth's eyes but he would address that later.

"Clarisse I'd like you to meet Silver-Fang, the most beautiful scythe you will ever see." Lucian told her before he charged her with his grin never leaving his face. With one powerful downward swing of his scythe Lucian shocked everyone when his blade pierced through Clarisse's shield and lightly cut her arm. Clarisse quickly threw away her now useless shield and had both hands on her short sword and charged Lucian, ready to keep fighting. As they clashed Lucian made sure to pay attention to how she fought which while brutal was very good at making sure none of her power was wasted.

They clashed for a little while before Lucian decided to end it before he got too excited. With a powerful horizontal swing he cut her sword in half and then had his blade at her neck. "Looks like I win this round Clarisse, but I thank you for a good spar." Lucian told her before he raised his scythe from her neck and had it disappear back into his sleeve.

Lucian had already started walking away so he didn't notice the bright red blush on Clarisse's face. " _Oh he is so mine!_ " thought Clarisse as she watched Lucian walk away. Lucian was heading to Hermes Cabin but before he got there he ran into Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Lucian asked them.

"What was that out there?" asked Annabeth.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Lucian told her with a flat look.

"How were you able to fight like that?" asked Percy.

"My grandma trained me to fight since I could walk, so yea I'm pretty skilled when I get serious." Lucian told them in a relaxed tone.

"Why do you feel so much like nature?" asked Grover. Annabeth, Percy, and Lucian all looked at Grover strangely when he asked that question though Lucian kind of understood it. With his mom being the Goddess of the wild it makes sense that he would feel like nature.

"I was under the impression that all Gods were connected to nature somehow, but you know I did pretty much grow up in a forest and I hang around Demeter's Cabin a lot." Lucian told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What was with that scythe you used?" asked Annabeth.

"She was a gift from my grandma, she specialized in fighting with a scythe and when I saw her fighting with one when I was younger I asked her to teach me. I was only allowed to use a wooden one until she saw I was ready for a real one that she would make herself, that scythe just so happens to the one you saw that I call Silver-Fang." Lucian told her.

"Just who is your grandma to teach you all of this?" asked Annabeth.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that yet." said Lucian.

"Why not?" asked Percy.

"You'll find out." said Lucian. It was then that he felt a tug on his right sleeve and looked to see Annabeth looking up his sleeve. "What are you doing?" asked Lucian.

"I'm wondering where your scythe went." said Annabeth as she didn't see any kind of accessory that could have been enchanted in order to become his scythe, she also didn't see the seal on his wrist that looked like a tattoo.

"Oh that is something else my grandma taught me." said Lucian.

"Just what has she taught you?" asked Annabeth.

"A lot of things, but you'll have to find that out later as we have camp activities soon." said Lucian as he walked off with the others watching him walk away.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 and I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will include camp activities, capture the flag, claiming, and reactions to Lucian's heritage.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Demeter, Clarisse, Zoe, Phoebe, Matatabi, Medusa, and Sally

well that's it for now so remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Capture the Flag and Claiming

Hey guys I'm back and wow it's been a long time since I've visited this story and I'm surprised so many of you liked it. Anyway I'll leave everything I have to say for the end of the chapter so lets go ahead and get to Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Capture the Flag and Claiming

It's been a few days since Lucian had his spar with Clarisse and thing seemed to have settled down. Lucian and Percy participated in the camp activities in order to see what they were good at and what they liked. When it came to Swordsmanship Percy found that he was a natural as long as he had a perfectly balanced blade, Lucian was fine with a sword but he still prefered using his scythe. In Archery Percy showed that he had no skill whatsoever when it came to using a bow as he had almost shot off Chiron's tail and angered some Wood Nymphs when he shot their tree. Lucian on the other hand showed amazing skill with a bow as he was able to hit the bullseye no matter what distance it was at. Next came forging which Percy again didn't do well in as while he was able to make something but it hardly resembled a sword, Lucian couldn't forge a sword to save his life but he could make arrows, bows, and knives. In canoeing, swimming, and diving Percy did better than everybody while Lucian at least did okay. And when they tried foot racing against the Wood Nymphs Percy was left in the dust which made him feel pretty bad about being beaten by a tree, the Nymphs tried to cheer him up by saying they had experience running from lust crazy Gods. Lucian on the other hand surprised everyone by actually being able to keep up with the Nymphs.

Other than doing camp activities Percy had really settled into camp life and could honestly say that he felt like he found a place where he belonged. Sally also found that she liked working at the camp as she could help kids that were just like her son and she could watch percy make friends. Lucian had actually met with the third and final kid he had helped get to camp alongside Annabeth and Luke, her name is Thalia Grace. Thalia was the same age as him and Luke with fair skin, electric blue eyes, short black hair, and freckles running across her nose. She could usually be found wearing punk rock style clothes like black boots, black jeans with holes in the knees, chains hanging from the pockets, a leather jacket over some kind of rock band shirt, and skull earrings.

Lucian and Thalia actually got along pretty well and were already considered good friends. On his own Lucian could usually be found hanging out with either Percy, Sally, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Demeter's Cabin, or the Nymphs. In fact right now Lucian is resting under a tree with his head in the lap of a Nymph while other Nymphs braided flowers into his hair, he had tried getting them to stop before but it proved to be futile. "I love how soft your hair is Lucian." said the Nymph whose lap is head was resting on while she ran her fingers through his hair. She was a beautiful woman with her skin tinted green, bright green eyes, luscious red hair that went to the middle of her back, a curvy figure, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a simple strapless dress that went down to her thighs made of leaves. This Nymph's name is Ivy.

"Thank you, though I really don't know how it's like that since I don't do anything to it." said Lucian.

"Hey Lucian come on it's time for capture the flag." called Luke. Lucian sighed at this as he was really comfortable right now and didn't want to get up.

"You know you don't have to go, Aphrodite's cabin mostly don't play." said Ivy.

"I know but the fact they're basically giving me the chance to fight whoever I want as long as I don't kill anyone is too much for me to pass up." said Lucian as he sat up from Ivy's lap. "I'll see you later Ivy, do you mind watching Chiara while I'm playing the game?" asked Lucian.

"Sure thing, I'll take good care of her." said Ivy.

Later Lucian was leaning against a tree while watching everyone else putting on armor and getting their swords and shields. Lucian refused using them because his jacket was made of a material that acted as armor and he preferred using his scythe, looking to the side he saw Chiron, Sally, and Mr. D watching all of the campers while Ivy stood next to them with Chiara wrapped around her neck. "So you're really not going to use any of the armor, and why do you have flowers in your hair?" asked Thaila as she walked up to him.

"My jacket is all the armor I need and you know how the Nymphs are. So are you on Team Athena or Team Ares?" asked Lucian.

"Team Ares, Clarisse made me an offer I couldn't refuse." said Thalia.

"I see, that's fine as fighting you and Clarisse will make this interesting for me." said Lucian with a smirk that was hidden by his scarf.

"Campers, the game is about to begin so take your positions." called Chiron.

 **OLYMPUS**

The Gods besides Dionysus had gathered in the throne room in order to watch the Capture the Flag game, to make it more fun pretty much all the Gods were placing bets on who they thought would win between Team Athena and Team Ares. Artemis had her Hunters with her to watch as well though they didn't understand why they were there. Team Ares got bets of 200 drachma from Zeus, 300 drachma from Ares, 200 drachma from Aphrodite, 200 drachma from Poseidon, 250 drachma from Hephaestus, and 150 drachma from Apollo. Team Athena got bets of 200 drachma from Athena, 200 drachma from Demeter, 150 drachma from Hermes, and 150 drachma bet from Hera. They had given all the money to Hestia since they trusted her the most.

"Come on Sis make your bet, the game is about to start!" said Apollo. Apollo was a handsome man with tan skin, sunny blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. For clothes he wore a simple red short sleeve shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals.

"Fine Apollo just calm down, I'll bet 1,000 drachma on Team Athena." said Artemis. She knew her son wouldn't allow his team to lose, Shi had informed her that Lucian was pretty competitive.

"That's a pretty aggressive bet Artemis." said Zeus. Zeus was a handsome man with a light skin tone, electric blue eyes, long white hair with a matching beard, and a muscular build. For clothes he wore traditional Greek robes with brown sandals.

"I know but since my hunters are the undefeated champions of Capture the Flag, I feel I know a winning team when I see one." said Artemi. This caused the Hunters to smile happily at their lady's praise.

"That's not fair Arty, your Hunters have hundreds of years of experience over the campers that only have a few." said Apollo.

"That is no excuse, and don't call me Arty." said Artemis.

"Hey, who is the fresh meat?" asked Ares. Ares had tan skin, redish-orange hair that looked like lava with a matching beard, matching eyes, and a bulky build. For clothes he wore black armor with a red outline.

Everyone looked at the viewing orb and saw that it was focusing on Lucian, they each had their own reaction. Artemis had a small smile on her face as it had been so long since she has seen her son, he was the perfect mix of herself and Alyssa, though she did wonder about the flowers in his hair. The Hunters scowled as they didn't care to look at the boy on the screen, especially since he had no shirt on, well the younger hunters thought he was cute and a few smiled when they saw Lucian. Aphrodite licked her lips as she looked at Lucian's body and rubbed her thighs together a bit. Athena closely studied him for any weaknesses. Demeter actually blushed a bit. Apollo smirked because for some reason he felt a connection to the boy. Hermes wondered if this was the boy some of his children prayed to him about not being able to steal his stuff. Hephaestus wondered if this was the boy his children said made the best arrows in the camp. Zeus didn't really care. Poseidon felt like he should keep an eye on the boy for some reason. And Hera was simply trying to figure out who his parent was. Everyone but Artemis was wondering about his eyes though.

"Oh my who is that handsome young man, I believe I know who I'm having my next child with." said Aphrodite. In her current form Aphrodite was a very beautiful woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, crystal blue eyes, long blonde hair, full lips, a voluptuous body, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a tight ass, a flat stomach, and HH-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a tight hot pink cocktail dress that only came down to her thighs and had only one sleeve, a pair of pink high heeled pumps, and gold hoop earrings in her ears.

"Can you please think with something other than your vagina for once Aphrodite?" asked Artemis trying her best to hide how angry she was at the thought of Aphrodite touching her precious child.

"Yeah you stay away from Big Brother Lucian!" said one of younger Hunters. This got everyone's attention as everyone turned to her.

"You know him Rose?" asked Artemis in surprise that one of her Hunters knew her son. Rose was a pretty girl with fair skin, short brown hair, honey brown eyes, a slender build, long legs, a round ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore what all the hunters wore which was a knee length green toga with brown sandals.

"Yes my Lady, Big Brother Lucian actually watched over me for a time before I joined the Hunt. He liked to travel so while we were on the road he taught my a few things about living off the land, I haven't seen him since I joined the Hunters." said Rose.

"You're the girl he was always worried about?" asked another Hunter by the name of Raven. Raven had brown skin, green eyes, long curly black hair, an athletic build, thick thighs, a juicy ass, and C-cup breasts. She wore the hunt uniform.

"You knew him as well Raven, and what do you mean he was worried?" asked Rose.

"Yeah I knew him, just like you he watched over me for awhile after he saved me from some monsters. He would always talked about this girl he used to travel with before she suddenly left him while he was checking traps, he also said that he hoped you were happy and safe wherever you had gone to. I asked him if he thought you were kidnapped while he was away and he said that it wasn't possible, he said that you were too tough and smart to allow that to happen." said Raven.

Rose smile at the fact that her big brother thought so highly of her but she didn't like the fact that she had worried him. This also reminded her that she hadn't thought about him at all when she decided to join the Hunt and hadn't even said goodbye to him.

"Girls, as interesting as this information is please settle down as the game has started and I would like to see the outcome." said Artemis though she did make a mental to ask Rose and Raven about her son later.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Lucian was standing next to a creek with Percy as Annabeth had assigned them the guard this area. Lucian already knew that she assigned Percy this area because Clarisse was still on Percy's case about the whole toilet thing so she was bound to come after Percy during this game, he had no idea why she assigned him over here though. With his enhanced hearing Lucian could hear the sound of battle going on in the distance and wished he could be there instead of here listening to Percy complain about how Annabeth put him far away from anything.

"Well look what we have here, just the boys I was looking for." said Clarisse as she walked out of the woods followed by 3 of her brothers.

"Oh now this is exciting, who do I get to fight?" asked Lucian.

Clarisse looked between Lucian and Percy for a few moments, she had come here to teach Percy a lesson but she knew Lucian would get her a good fight plus she wanted a rematch from their spar. "You three go cream Prissy, I'll take care of Lucian." said Clarisse.

"Aww no cute nickname for me Warrior Goddess, I'm hurt, do you like Percy more than me?" asked Lucian sarcastically.

Clarisse blush a bit at the name Lucian used for her while an invisible Annabeth who had arrived the same time Clarisse did narrowed her eyes. Lucian knew Annabeth was there as he heard her footsteps and her breathing. "No it's just-shut up and fight!" said Clarisse as she raised the spear she was using. Lucian chuckled lightly at this as he threw his right arm out and like before his scythe came out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"Show me what you got Warrior Goddess." said Lucian.

 **OLYMPUS**

"Whoa, where that scythe come from?" asked Ares.

"No clue but it is finely crafted." said Hephaestus as he studied the scythe.

"Can we please talk about how this kid is flirting with a daughter of Ares?" asked Apollo with Aphrodite agreeing.

"He's not flirting!" said Artemis quickly. She refused to believe that her son, no matter how old he was, had an interest in girls. He will remain her little pup and remain a virgin, FOREVER!

"Oh please you dump deer humper, he is totally flirting." said Aphrodite.

"Shut up whore, he is not!" said Artemis still upset with Aphrodite for talking about bedding her son.

"Of course a little girl like you can't tell when someone is flirting, it takes a woman to understand a man." said Aphrodite.

"WHAT? Just because I don't spread my legs and whore myself out to any man I happen to find attractive and pop out a new child every other day doesn't make me any less of a woman. If anything it makes me 10x the woman you will ever be. We might as well just add Goddess of Whores to your title!" said Artemis with most of her Hunters agreed with her, some actually thought that was a bit harsh.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at this before she gave an unusually cruel smirk. "I wouldn't be acting so high and mighty if I were you Artemis, after all you no better than a kidnapper and a murder. How many men have you turned in animals and hunted down simply because they came across your camp? How many fathers, brothers, and sons have you and your Hunters taken from this world with your arrows. Then there are your Hunters themselves, sure they choose to become a part of the Hunt but do they really think about the consequences of their choice? I'm sure some of you had little brothers that loved you dearly, Uncles that treated you better than your fathers did, fathers that actually loved you more than anything, grandfathers that you enjoyed spending time with, or even older brothers that you looked up to. I know most of you joined the Hunt because of some bad experience with men, but did you ever think about those you actually cared about that you were turning your back on?" asked Aphrodite.

"How many of you had little brothers that probably cried themselves to sleep when you went missing? How many of you had older brothers that drove themselves crazy looking for their missing little sister? How many of your families tore themselves apart because they blamed each other for you going missing. How many of your fathers probably killed themselves because you were all they had left to live for? You're all nothing but selfish uptight bitches that ran off to do whatever you wanted while blaming men for everything bad that happens in the world. I mean just look at Rose and Ravn, this Lucian was apparently like a big brother to the two of them and yet when they were given the chance to forget all about responsibility at the cost of never talking or seeing him again they took it without question. You know I wonder if in a couple of years you'll forget all about Lucian and since you said he likes to travel he might accidentally come across your camp, maybe one of those two will be the one to put an arrow through his head." said Aphrodite.

Artemis was scowling but she also flinched at the things Aphrodite said, she hated to admit it but Aphrodite was sort of right. For thousands of years she killed countless men for simply coming across her camp, whether it was an accident or not never mattered to her, she never thought about the people that might miss them. She was also ashamed to say that because of her teachings at least three of her older Hunters had actually killed the brothers they had who had come looking for them. Artemis knew she made mistakes but she she was trying to make up for them, especially since she didn't want her son to find out and be afraid for his life. That being said she wasn't going to let Aphrodite get away with what she said.

"You're one to talk, how many families have you torn apart because you just had to seduce some married man? How many good men have you broken because you made them love you before you left them heartbroken? How many of your children have had terrible childhoods simply because you slept with their fathers because they were handsome rather than a good person? How many of your children actually killed themselves rather than go to camp because of how bad their childhoods were?" asked Artemis.

"YOU DARE GO THERE!" yelled Aphrodite as she stood up from her throne. While Aphrodite lived her life in a way that most would look down on she loved her children dearly, it was why she was one of the few Goddesses that claimed every child of hers that made it to the camp.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DARE!" yelled Artemis as she too stood up from her throne.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO WATCH!" yelled Zeus as thunder boomed. Artemis and Aphrodite continued to glare at each other before they both sat down.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Lucian was greatly impressed as Clarisse had improved by leaps and bounds since their spar. He was also impressed by the spear she was using because not only was she highly skilled with it but it also had the ability to shock people. He ducked under a stab at his face and got into a lock with Clarisse. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw that Percy was doing rather well in keeping Clarisse's brothers back.

"You're doing really well Warrior Goddess, I got to say that I'm having a great time." said Lucian.

"Me to and I would love to continue this fight, but I have a game to win. Thalia, Silena, NOW!" said Clarisse. With that Thaila and Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite, came out of the woods and charged at Lucian. Thalia was wielding a spear and shield while Silena was holding throwing knives. Silena was a beautiful girl with tan skin, chocolate brown wavy hair that she currently had in a ponytail, brown eyes, an athletic but feminine build, a round and toned ass, and CC-cup breasts. Lucian had met Silena a few times, she was one of the few children of Aphrodite that wasn't obsessed with looks.

Seeing the two extra girls charging at him he quickly pushed Clarisse back and put some space between him and the three girls. "Hmm this will be a problem." said Lucian.

"How about I give you a hand." said Annabeth as she appeared next to him having taken off her special cap that allowed her to become invisible.

"Oh there you are Annabeth, I was wondering when you'd finally step in." said Lucian.

"You knew I was here?" asked Annabeth.

"you weren't as quiet as you believed to were." said Lucian.

"Silena, you take Wise Girl while Thalia and I take Lucian." said Clarisse.

"Awww, still no nickname for me Warrior Goddess?" asked Lucian. This cause Annabeth's, Thalia's, and Silena's eye to twitch a bit in irritation. "Well girls, let us dance on this field of death!" said Lucian as he charged at the girls with Annabeth following him. Annabeth and Silena broke off from the group which gave Lucian more than enough room to dodge Thalia's and Clarisse's spear thrusts while also counter attacking when he could. Checking on Percy he saw that the boy was starting to tire and with Annabeth busy with Silena he knew he had to help percy somehow. Dodging a another spear thrust from both Thalia and Clarisse before sweeping their feet from under them, using this brief moment of time Lucian dashed towards Percy in at high speed and knocked away Clarisse's brothers and actually knocked them out.

"Whoa, thanks Lucian." said Percy. Lucian just gave Percy a thumbs up while keeping his back to Percy, this way no one could see that the left half of his face had what appeared to be half of a mask and his left eye had turned yellow with a black background. Lucian's eye quickly returned to normal and the mask fragment turned into silver particles and disappeared.

" _No need to show everything I can do_." Lucian thought to himself. Just as he turned around to continue his fight with Thalia and Clarisse, Luke came running across the boundary with the flag.

"Game over, Team Athena wins!" called Chiron as he blew a horn.

 **OLYMPUS**

"Well that was interesting." said Poseidon. He was proud of his son for holding off three sons of Ares for so long.

"Awww man, I can't believe I lost." whined Apollo.

"That young man Lucian was quite impressive." said Athena.

Artemis was glad she was the only one that seemed to notice that her son had had half a Hollow mask on his face for a moment. Ares wasn't happy his team lost but he was at least happy his kids put up a good fight. Zeus wasn't happy his daughter lost to some unknown.

"Hey something is happening." said Ares.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Those on Athena's team started to celebrate while Lucian smirked under his scarf and put his scythe away. He was about to go back to relaxing with Ivy when he stopped as he smelled something.

" _Brimstone, sulfur, and ash? How the hell did one of those get into the camp, no there is more than one_." Lucian thought to himself. " _While they shouldn't be here it's actually a good thing as I haven't fed Chiara yet_." Lucian thought to himself as he knew that if he could smell the monster then so could Chiara, especially since she was most likely hungry.

Everyone stopped celebrating when they heard three loud growls and out of the woods came three large muscular gray hairless dogs with glowing red eyes, Hellhounds. The campers scrambled to get away while Chiron called for his bow. The Hellhounds focused on Percy but before they could attack Chiara appeared in her larger form and swallowed two of them, the third one managed avoid being eaten right away jumped at Percy with its claws and fangs bared but it was knocked away by a red blur. Everyone looked to see what the red blur was but paled when they saw a horse sized blood red wolf with silver eyes, a purple crescent moon on its forehead, and purple stripes on its cheeks.

"The Dread Wolf." whispered Chiron in actual fear. Most feared the Dread Wolf simply because there was nothing really known about it other than it is one of the few creatures to constantly escape the Hunters of Artemis. Everyone froze as if any small movement would attract the wolf's attention.

The Dread Wolf and the Hellhound squared up against each other while growling, they charged at each other taking swipes at each other with their claws and snapping their fangs. It didn't take long before before the Dread Wolf had managed to get its fangs into the Hellhounds neck and snapped it causing the Hellhound to fade away into gold dust. With the fight over the Dread Wolf let out a victory howl before it looked around at its surroundings before its eyes landed on Annabeth and Thalia and started walking towards them. It stopped though when its ears twitched and it turned to see Chiron had drawn his bow and was aiming at it, it got into the pouncing position in answer to Chiron's threat.

"WAIT DON'T SHOOT!" yelled Annabeth as she stood between Chiron and the Dread Wolf.

 **OLYMPUS**

"What is your kid doing Athena?" asked Ares.

"I'm honestly confused myself." said Athena.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" asked Chiron.

"I can't let you hurt it, the Dread Wolf helped me, Thalia, and Luke get to camp." said Annabeth.

"What?" asked Chiron not knowing that bit of information.

"While the three of us were working our way to camp we ran into the Dread Wolf and instead of attacking us it protected us from other monsters, it kept watch at night when we slept, and pretty much escorted us to camp. It even allowed me to ride on its back and we were attacked while only a few miles from camp it fought off the monsters and allowed us to get to camp safely." said Annabeth. At this point Chiron lowered his bow but didn't put it away and Annabeth turned to the Dread Wolf. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." said Annabeth. The Dread Wolf looked at her then licked her cheek, it was then that Annabeth noticed the stripes and moon on the wolf. "Lucian…..is that you?" asked Annabeth getting everyone's attention.

The Dread wolf gave her the best smile it could before it began to glow before taking a human form that revealed to be Lucian with a smirk. "Well it's about time someone noticed it was me, and you're welcome." said Lucian.

Before anyone could say anything about this Percy was engulf in light and the symbol of a trident appeared above his head. "It is determined, hail Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon God of the seas, Earthshaker and Stormbringer, hail Perseus Jackson." said Chiron in a bit of a shaky voice since not only did he find out that one of the campers was the infamous Dread Wolf but Percy was also discovered to be the son of Poseidon, though he did have his suspicions.

"Hail Perseus Jackson!" echoed the campers as the bowed to Percy, making him feel awkward.

It was then that another light shined but this time it was for Lucian and above his head appeared the image of a moon with a bow and arrow and above that was another moon but with a skull and crossbones. Everyone was shocked at Lucian's claiming but none were more shocked than Chiron, Dionysus, and the watching Gods besides Artemis since they were the only ones that knew about the other Pantheons. Chiron couldn't even bring himself to speak due to the shock so Lucian decided to speak for him.

"Well since Chiron seems to have lost his voice I'll speak in his stead. Hail Lucian Moon, son of Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, Child Birth, the Wild, and the Moon. Grandson of Lady Shi, also known as the Shinigami, Shinto Goddess of Death and the Moon, hail Lucian Moon!" said Lucian.

No one said anything as they were in WAY too much shock.

 **OLYMPUS**

"WHAT!" yelled everyone but Artemis. Artemis knew she had a lot of explaining to do but she was happy to finally claim her son.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3, I hope you liked it. As you can see Lucian has the ability to turn into a large wolf though that is not his biggest form but more on that as the story continues. You'll also see later what he inherited from Alyssa.

Alright Guys it is now 9/01/18 which means that my poll is over I will be closing it at 4 P.M so if you haven't voted yet this is your last chance to vote for the top 4 stories you want to see from me. I thank all of you you participated in the poll.

I want to say this now, I have added Aphrodite to the Harem but it will be a while her and Lucian's relationship starts but I'm sure you can guess why from this chapter.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Demeter, Clarisse, Zoe, Phoebe, Matatabi, Medusa, Aphrodite (Way later), Silena, Inari, Ivy (OC), and Sally

well that's it for now so remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
